This invention relates to an adduct, a composition having an acidic solution of sparingly-soluble group IIA complexes (xe2x80x9cAGIISxe2x80x9d) and at least one additive, to its preparation, and to its uses.
In the late 80""s and early 90""s, researchers in Japan developed strong ionized water (xe2x80x9cSIWxe2x80x9d) as disinfectants. The SIW was established as water with pH 2.7 or less, having an oxidation-reduction potential of 1,000 mv or more, and chlorine concentration of 0.8 ppm or more. The SIW is prepared by electrolysis of water.
Electrolysis of tap water has also been used to produce xe2x80x9cstrong acid waterxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstrong alkali waterxe2x80x9d both of which were claimed to have antiseptic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,838 to Wurzburger, et al. describes a solution for cleaning metal surfaces. The solution is prepared by mixing calcium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide with equivalent of sulfuric acid in water then passing the solution through a 10 micron filter. The resulting concentrate can be diluted depending on the degree of surface oxidation of the metal to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,782 to Overton, et al. describes a solution for cleaning metal surfaces particularly non-ferrous alloys such as copper, brass and high strength aluminum alloys. The solution is prepared by mixing Ca(OH)2 and KOH with equivalent sulfuric acid in water then passing the solution through a 10 micron filter. The resulting concentrate can be used full strength or diluted depending on the degree of surface oxidation of the metal to be treated.
International Publication WO 94/09798 describes a pharmaceutical composition for treatment of disease, injury and other disorders. The pharmaceutical composition comprises a complex of a calcium-containing component and a sulfate-containing component in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The reference teaches the isolation from natural materials, such as peat, the inorganic compositions. The inorganic preparations comprise an alkaline, aqueous or organic, or mixture thereof, extract of peat. Peat is extracted with aqueous solutions, organic solutions or water-miscible organic solvents at temperature from below room temperature up to the boiling point of the solvents. The preferred extracting solvents are those having a pH of at least 9. Biologically active constituents of fractionated peat preparations were identified as CaSO4.2H2O (gypsum), CaSO4.K2SO4.H2O (syngenite, also referred to as the double salt of gypsum) and K3Na(SO4)2 (apthitalite) by X-ray powder diffraction analysis. The reference also describes the synthesis of syngenite.
Chemists describe and measure the ability of a substance to donate protons [H+] to a chemical reaction as the pka of that substance where
HA+H2Oxe2x86x92H3O++Axe2x88x92
Although a hydronium ion is usually represented by H+ or H3O+, but its true formula is not certain. The aggregate could be H5O2+, H7O3+, or even H9O4+.
The ability to produce large quantities of positively charged water would be extremely important in a large number of applications where water is the medium of the reaction. Positively charged water has the ability to donate protons [H+]. The donation of a proton is usually an intermediate step in any acid hydrolysis reaction. Acids are usually the chemical reagent used to donate protons in an aqueous solution. If the water could be the source of the [H+], then there would be fewer unwanted by-products (toxins) from the reactions and there would be less hazard associated with these products use.
A strong acid is used to neutralize and remove the lime, or quicklime, from the brick and mortar. A strong acid, such as hydrochloric acid, also known as muriatic acid, is also used to clean hard water spots on shower stalls, windows, glass, toilets, urinals, mirrors and other surfaces. Hydrochloric acid is used to de-scale water towers and heat exchangers and to adjust the pH of the waste water effluent.
A full strength mineral acid, such as hydrochloric acid, is extremely corrosive to many substances, including metals. In addition, hydrochloric acid at a low pH of 0.5 or so will burn a human skin in seconds. The acid is also very harmful in that it emits fumes irritating to mucous membrane. If left near other chemicals, like bleach, hydrochloric acid will interact with them, even through a typical plastic bottle.
It is thus desirable to be able to have source of xe2x80x9cacidity,xe2x80x9d or H3O+, without these unwanted disadvantages and be able to reduce environmental and safety hazards associated with acid hydrolysis. Preferably, this source of xe2x80x9cacidityxe2x80x9d should be able to prevent re-contamination following decontamination, not induce bacterial resistance, not alter the taste, color or smell of treated foodstuffs, not create any odor, effective in water in a wide range of temperatures, relatively free of danger when overdosed, can be neutralized after use, not carcinogenic or mutagenic, non-toxic, almost harmless in water and the environment, environmentally friendly, and can be stored for a long period of time without decomposition or turning into hazardous compound.
The control of microbial growth is necessary in many practical situations, and significant advances in agriculture, medicine and food science have been made through study of this area of microbiology. xe2x80x9cControl of growthxe2x80x9d means to prevent growth of microorganisms. This control is effected in one of two basic ways: (1) By killing microorganisms; or (2) by inhibiting the growth of microorganisms. Control of growth usually involves the use of physical or chemical agents which either kill or prevent the growth of microorganisms. Agents which kill cells are called xe2x80x9ccidalxe2x80x9d agents; agents which inhibit the growth of cells, but without killing them, are referred to as xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d agents. Thus the term xe2x80x9cbactericidalxe2x80x9d refers to killing bacteria and xe2x80x9cbacteriostaticxe2x80x9d refers to inhibiting the growth of bacterial cells. A xe2x80x9cbactericidexe2x80x9d kills bacteria, a xe2x80x9cfungicidexe2x80x9d kills fungi. xe2x80x9cSterilizationxe2x80x9d is the complete destruction or elimination of all viable organisms in or on an object being sterilized. The object is either sterile or not, there are no degrees of sterilization. Sterilization procedures involve the use of heat, radiation or chemicals, or physical removal of microorganisms.
Microorganisms tend to colonize and replicate on different surfaces resulting in adherent heterogenous microbial accumulations termed xe2x80x9cbiofilms.xe2x80x9d Biofilms may form on surfaces of food substances, feed substances, and instrumentations. The microorganisms in the biofilms may include bacteria, fungi, viruses, and protozoans. Since food safety is a national priority, any product that can help by solving a multitude of problems associated with food production is desirable. Removal and control of biofilms which harbor dangerous microbial contamination is a sanitation goal that needs to be achieved. It is also desirable to be able to safely decontaminate water and nutriment by lowering pH to levels where contaminants would react and organisms cannot live.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnutrimentxe2x80x9d means something that nourishes, heals, or promotes growth and repair the natural wastage of organic life. Thus, food for a human and feed for an animal are all examples of nutriment. Other examples of nutriment include beverages, food additive, feed additive, beverage additive, food supplement, feed supplement, beverage supplement, seasoning, spices, flavoring agent, stuffing, food dressing, pharmaceutical, biological product, and others. The nutriment can be of plant origin, animal origin, or synthetic. Current sanitizing, disinfectants and pesticides products on the market for these uses contain residues of chlorine, ammonia, organic iodine, metal salts and other deleterious residues. It is desirable to have a way that would preclude these residues by promoting acid hydrolysis without the presence of deleterious chemicals. Additionally, this method should generate few hazardous volatile gases. Importantly, it is highly desirable to have a composition that can control and the growth of, and kill, microorganisms and, at the same time, destroy the products, such as toxins, generated by, or associated with, the microorganisms.
One embodiment of the present invention involves an adduct which is a composition containing a acidic solution of sparingly-soluble Group IIA complex (xe2x80x9cAGIISxe2x80x9d) and an additive. In a way, the additive enhances, and is synergistic to, the effectiveness of the AGIIS. Other aspects of the present invention pertain to different methods to promote the safe, clean, and environmentally sensitive ways of chemical production, pharmaceutical production, cleaning, food production, decontamination, bioremediation, agricultural application, medical application, and detoxification of a wide variety of substances.